I Will Find You Again In Another World
by RosaceSpace
Summary: This is about Queen Lucy and her best friend natsu or loyal servant as they go through servant of evil things but with a fairy tail character twist there's a twist because i ship nalu theres some lalu frama stuff but mostly everything is nalu will she stop being blind and pick natsu or stay crying forever my first fanfic hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

RosaceSpace:"Hey guys my names RosaceSpace this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it!"

Lucy: "Why Am I here?" *Rosace hands Lucy Script* "Oh um Rosace Space does not own fairy tail if she did nalu and gruvia would be the main couples" Sorry for it being short

* * *

I Will Find You Again In Another World

Lucy HeartFilia was born into a world of which she would grow up and be The Queen Of the Yellow Country But she wouldnt know till then She Had Made A friend Natsu Dragoneel They grew up together but Lucy Was Taken Away Without Warning Just Lucy Screaming " Natsuu...I … Don't Want To go *Sob* … NATSU!" "Lucy don't cry smile for me i will find you again and i will protect you with my heart." He Flashed his infamous toothy grin. they grew up At 6 lucy was taught 6 Natsu Would Train Himself to do whatever to help his love. At 12 Lucy Was Well Mannered But had a broken heart At 12 Natsu Was Caring, Was able to take every kind of pain to please his Queen… or so he Thought. 18 Lucy Was The Queen She still missed her Best friend She thought He would never Come but never Gave Up hope that he would be able to heal her heart

* * *

Natsu Was at The steps of the Palace "I'll Finally Be able to see Luce … Luce i love you." he muttered the last bit to himself and opened the doors Surprising the Queen she looked up and there she saw Natsu she started to cry Natsu walked up to her Kneeling " Queen Lucy if you accept could i be your loyal Servant?" there was a pause "No." "Oh I'm sorry for wasting your time my Queen." he got up and started to walk away just to be tackled to the ground with a *thump* "Of course you can dumbo *smile* but i don't like that term i want to call you…. erm My Best Friend if you would accept ?" "Of Course Luce I did Say i Would find you again and i will protect you with all my heart"


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Lucy got invited to a ball she went with natsu of course and met Erza Scarlet of the Red Country "Hello My Names Erza Scarlet It's A Pleasure To Meet You This is My Husband Jellal Fernandes." And Laxus Dreyar Of the Blue Country " Names Laxus Dreyar" she fell in love with him "Oh and this is Lisanna Strauss My Girlfriend." but his feelings were not the same. " My Names Lucy Heartfillia And This is My Best Friend Natsu Dragneel ( FRIENDZONED XD SORRY) its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." When they returned from the ball she dashed for her room and cried Natsu heard this tears but knew she wanted to be alone the next day she ordered something i couldn't refuse but new was wrong "Kill Lisanna Strauss." "My Queen Are You Sure i mean…" but was cut of by Lucy "Are you Defying an order." " Luce this is Jealousy not you." " Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up" Lucy Roared "Do it Natsu Please" "Yes My Queen." he left the palace in search of the girl the queen wants dead but silently engulfed in guilt

*FLASHBACK*

He was in his neighborhood Country Exploring on the free time his queen gave him his scarf was blown away in the wind but a girl caught it he looked at her and walked to her " Um.. thanks for catching my scarf." "Oh yah here." she handed him his scarf "thanks." "See you Around?" "Sure, Wait What's your Name Mines Natsu Dragneel." He gave her a grin " Wanna be friends?" he said to her " Of course My Names Lisanna Strauss i should be going now."

*FLASHBACK END*

He Found her Was he really going to do this i mean he wants to please his queen but shut up natsu you trained yourself to take any pain to please Luce right Just then he was snapped out of his thoughts by Lisanna saying "Hey Natsu~." in a sweet voice he started to cry "what's wrong natsu ACK" he stabbed her he was crying so much Lisanna last words were " It's Okay Natsu I Know it's not your fault don't cry please" she didn't move anymore she was limp no heartbeat

nothing "LISANNA I'M SO SORRY-Y." Just Then it started to rain He put her down gently against the well ( Don't Judge it there's a random well there deal with it ) He had no idea why his Tears wouldn't Stop He trained himself to take any pain right…. no he didnt he failed.


End file.
